


Tending To

by Kris675



Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I wrote this in an hour be gentle, M/M, Sex, Smut, gay™, it has been done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675
Summary: I've been informed that there is not enough Milo/Leon content out there, so I am here to write those wrongs. ;)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yarrow | Milo
Series: Pokemon Sword and Shield Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Tending To

It wasn't often Leon visited Turffield Stadium. Usually, he only visited there on business or making appearances during the Gym Challenges. Though he really _should_ visit more often. There were a couple of things he enjoyed about Turffield. The first being that it reminded him of his home town quite a bit, memories of him and Hop running through the fields with all the Wooloo. The second was the people, who were nice and respectful, down to earth, and didn't swarm him like people in larger cities usually did.

Then there was Milo.

Leon didn't expect to enjoy his company as much as he did. Milo was a homegrown farmer, who loved his work and put his entire heart into everything he did. Just like Leon. Once Milo became the Gym Leader of Turffield, they became fast friends. Though since Leon was the champion, he never had much free time to himself. So, he and Milo would only get together on occasion, and when they did, they tried to make the most of their time together.

"Fuck..." Leon's voice rumbled in a husky whisper. He was on the ground, propped up against a couple of hay bales. This would have been extremely uncomfortable were it not for Leon's thick cape acting as a blanket between him and the rough hay. Milo sat between his legs, hunched over Leon's body with his lips pressed to Leon's neck. One of his hands rested on Leon's cheeks, running his thumb along the stubble on his chin. His other was traveling further and further down his stomach until he reached the bulge in Leon's shorts.

The two lay in a small field behind the stadium, isolated from the world. It was quiet, the night sky twinkling brightly above them as the rest of the town slept. The wouldn't be caught here, they had never been before. Milo smiled when Leon arched his back, pressing his chest into Milo's. Over Leon's shorts, Milo began running his fingers along the champion's rod, making him squirm. Milo continued teasing him as he kissed up his neck, along Leon's jawline, to his cheek and eventually finding his lips. Leon moaned into Milo's mouth, enjoying the feeling of his fingers drawing circles through his shorts.

"Let me feel you," Leon said through their kisses, and then reached his hand down to Milo's waist. Milo simply took Leon's wrist and pushed it away, shaking his head.

"Not yet," Milo said as both of his hands gripped the hem of Leon's shirt. He pulled it up to his neck, exposing his chest. Milo then ran his fingers down Leon's chest until he reached his shorts. Leon lifted his ass so Milo could undress him partly, pulling them down to his knees and situating himself in between Leon's legs. Leon looked up at Milo with wide eyes, his body exposed in the cool night air. Leon's cock rested against his stomach, hot and throbbing as he waited in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Beautiful..." Milo said in almost a whisper as he looked down at Leon. He smiled, placing his hand on Leon's cheek once more and leaning down to rest their foreheads together. The breath hitched in Leon's throat as Milo's hand reached around his shaft, holding him tightly. Milo could feel Leon throbbing in his hand and he loved it, enjoying every twitch of his cock and the whimper from his throat.

Milo pumped his hand slowly, ripping a desperate moan out of Leon as he worked him, painfully slow. Milo could tell his friend was already close. He was so stressed from being on constantly. Always in matches, always making appearances and speeches. Milo had always been so in awe of everything Leon did, and he wanted to give him his own thanks. And something to reward all of Leon's hard work.

Milo always kept a small something with him for when Leon visited. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Leon shuttered at that, and the two of them locked eyes. Milo saw the look of excitement in Leon's eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Who would have through the small, innocent farmer from a small town would make the champion of Galar practically giddy to get fucked by him.

Leon's legs were draped around Milo's waist, and Milo took the opportunity to thrust himself into Leon, letting him feel his own bulge press up against the larger man's ass. Leon couldn't help but grin as he watched Milo pull off his shirt. He then pulled down his shorts to let his own cock spring free, his surprising length pointing straight up in the air. Before doing anything else, Milo then grabbed both of their cocks into his one hand, rubbing them together, the friction between the two driving the both of them crazy.

Leon's cock started throbbing hard, his breath jagged and his body writhing in pleasure. It took every amount of restraint in Milo to stop, but he pulled his hand off of Leon and leaned back, panting as he watched Leon slowly regain his composure. Leon looked up at Milo as if he had been betrayed, but when Milo grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, he remembered what else was in store.

Milo emptied the small bottle of lube into the palm of his hand and then began stroking himself slowly. He looked down at Leon with heavy eyelids, and Leon licked his lips as he watched Milo play with himself. After a moment, Milo reached out for Leon and stroked his inner thigh. Slowly his fingers made their way to Leon's ass, squeezing it tight, and then traveling to his tight hole. Leon gasped as Milo's slick fingers played with his asshole, circling along his tight ring before gently pressing inside. Leon took in a sharp breath through his teeth as Milo slipped inside further into his ass. He thrust his finger inside, taking it slow and then building up to a quicker pace. Milo then slipped a second finger inside, making Leon gasp and Milo chuckle.

Milo slipped his fingers out and scooted up close. He lifted Leon's hips and then pressed the head of his dick to Leon's now properly lubed hole. Milo looked into Leon's eyes as he then pushed inside him, and his heart fluttered as he watched Leon's eyes roll into the back of his head. Ever so slowly Milo pushed in further. A few times he had to stop to breathe until he fully bottomed out, and sat with his dick buried to the hilt inside his champion's ass.

A line of drool had slid from his mouth and down Leon's chin, and Milo drank up the sigh of him lying underneath him, stuffed with cock. It was a while before Milo started moving, and he took it slow, as he knew he wouldn't last long. He never did when they were like this, his ass was just too good. Milo wrapped his hand around Leon's dick, his hand now slick with lube and easily moved up and down his length. Leon was a mess now, writhing in pleasure as he got fucked slowly and deeply while his cock was worked perfectly.

In almost no time at all Leon was groaning Milo's name, and so he picked up the pace. Milo fucked Leon with reckless abandon as he wanted to cum together, wanting to finish inside his champion. Leon let out quiet curses as his body stiffened. Leon reached back and dug his fingers into the bale of hay that he was lying against. His body convulsed as he came, hot streaks of cum shooting up and painting his chest. Milo felt himself overpowered with a heat that started from his core and echoed throughout his body. Milo tried desperately to ride out his own orgasm, shakily thrusting into Leon as he emptied himself inside the man. Milo almost collapsed on top of Leon, panting and sweating. He rested their foreheads together and then stared into his eyes, a deep blush on his face as he couldn't help but grin. Leon smiled back, looking starstruck at the man that had idolized him so.

This was nice. He really had to visit more often...

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me on tumblr if you enjoy my stuff.  
> https://river675.tumblr.com/


End file.
